


Eyes On You

by RangerGurlGleek1211



Category: The Kissing Booth (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGurlGleek1211/pseuds/RangerGurlGleek1211
Summary: Its a couple of days after Noah leaves for Harvard, Elle is ready to have the senior year of her dreams with her best friend Lee. But not all is as it seems.Why is Elle feeling uneasy, is she just being paranoid.....What happens when Noah comes back to visit Elle and his family....Find out in eyes on you, a Kisisng Booth Sequel.....All rights go to Beth reckles who owns the kissing booth characters.





	1. The Calm Before The Storm

Elle pov:

It's been 3 days since Noah left for Harvard. 3 days and it already Feels like a lifetime. I miss him already and I know everyone can see it. Texting just hasnt been the same.

We have been texting every day, in between his freshers classes and parties. He's having the time of his life and I'm stuck at home. Don't get me wrong, I love my family and my best friend Lee. But seeing Lee with his girlfriend Rachel, it makes me a little jealous that I can't be with Noah.....

"Earth to Elle, you in there" Lee shouts, waving his hand over my face.

"What planet were you on, I've been talking to you for the past 5 mins. Did you hear anything I said?" Lee looks at me with a stupid smirk on his face.

He damn well knew I hadn't heard a single word. He could have said the world was ending and I wouldn't even care. Too wrapped up in my thoughts about Noah.

"Sorry, what were you going on about" I spoke.

"You need to stop thinking about my bro and have a good time. It's senior yeah darling and we are going to have the time of our lives. Noah will be here next year when you get into Harvard. We all know you will and if he can't wait for you then he's the idiot. Am I right or am I right". He said putting his arm around my neck pulling me down onto the grass in the flynn's backyard.

I laughed, Lee always knew what to say. He's my best friend after all. I'm just glad he's okay with me and his brother being together. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't okay with it.

Laying on the grass, we talked more about senior year.

"Are you going to the Omg's start of year party this Friday?, I hear mia's holding it at her parents place this year." Lee smirked.

"Damn right were going Lee, it's suppose to be the party of the year, I'm not gonna miss it."

"I think we should go shopping for a new outfit, bring Rachel too" Lee asked.

Smiling, I nodded my head. " It's a date, I'll pick you and Rachel up tomorrow morning".

We laid there on the grass for a while longer,talking about things I knew I'd never be able to comfortably tell Noah about yet. We talked about our first day of Senior Year and what we would  wear,and wether we would do the kissing booth for the carnival this year. It wouldn't be the same as the previous year,but we were going to have fun and enjoy every last minute of it before we go our separate ways next year. My heart set on Harvard and Lee's set on any college which would have him. I know he could get in anywhere he wanted. If Noah could do it, so could Lee.

Giving Lee a hug and saying, I'd see him tomorrow. I grabbed my bag and got in my car to drive home. Checking my mirrors I could see Lee's mum waving at the window. I waved back before heading of the flynn's drive, going home to see my dad and brother before going to bed.

______________________________________

The next morning I picked Lee and Rachel up at 10 and we headed into town. I knew I wanted to get a new dress for the party, something sexy but not to revealing. Rachel and I tried on multiple dresses until I found a red fit and flare dress with lace around the shoulders/sleeves. 

I knew it was a little over the top for a party, but I fell in love with it. I couldn't wait to send Noah a pic, I knew he would love it. Talking about Noah, my phone beeped telling me I'd received a text.

"Morning beautiful, how is your day going. I miss you". Text Noah.

"Miss you too, I'm just shopping with Lee and Rachel for the start of year party, wish you were here too, this party isn't going to be the same." I sent back.

"You'll look beautiful in anything you wear, you'll have loads of fun, just don't go skinny dipping without me." Noah sent back. I burst out laughing remembering the flynn's start of year party last year. Lee gave me a weird but knowing look, shaking his head.

"Can't make any promises , I'll send you a pic of my dress later. I better go, I love you xxx ". I text back.

"I can't wait, I have to get to a class anyway, I love you too xxx".

Smiling I turned back to see Rachel in a black skater dress with a lace neckline. It looked perfect on her.

"Everyone's going to be jealous of you flynn, having the best dressed girl on your arm, Rachel you look stunning, you have to have it." 

Smiling " As long as you get the red one, Noah would be drooling if he could see you now" Rachel smiled.

"Okay that's enough talking about my brother, there's something's I just don't wanna hear" 

I looked at Rachel and we both burst out laughing. Lee shaking his head. We headed to the register to buy the dresses, while Lee picked up this red floral shirt. Rachel and I giving each other a look of "He can't be serious". But this is Lee and definatly needed more fashion sense or a women's touch as they say.

After buying the dresses and the awful shirt, which I'll be having words with Lee about later. We headed out for a quick bite to eat.  

While Lee and Rachel grabbed our burger and chips to take back to the flynn' s, I sat in the car. Watching the people walking by, the friends and the couples holding hands. Remembering when I and Noah would walk along the beach, hand in hand, running around being silly or just laying down watching the stars.

It was nice to watch others being happy, but I couldn't stop feeling like something wasn't quite right. But I just couldn't put my finger on it.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Hey everyone, thank you to everyone who decided to read this chapter. I hope i did okay, please let me know if you like it by voting and leaving a comment. I'd love to hear your feedback, this is my first time writing and any advice would be amazing. I just want to know if I should continue or not.
> 
> I'm Hoping to update at least once a week, maybe more if I have the time. It all depends on inspiration and how you like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Emma xxx


	2. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue.....

**Elle pov:**

Its Friday and you know what that means. Its the day of the party and there's only 3 days left of summer. I can't believe senior year starts in 3 days. Which means there's only 6 weeks until Noahs first visit home. I'm seriously counting down the days.

I'm lying on my bed, thinking about what Noah could be up to. I can't help but smile thinking of my Adonis of a boyfriend. I wish he was here. I miss him so much already. It's gonna be a long year but I know I'll get through it. Even if the long distance doesn't work. I know I'll still have the flynn' s in my life especially Lee.  It would be hard, but I'd get over it eventually. But hopefully that would never happen and I would be near Noah next year when I start college.

Daydreaming about my future. Picturing myself and noah sharing a dorm room or even a flat. Smiling about the possibilities,my phone beeps letting me know I've received a text.

I grab my phone of the nightstand, hoping  its from Noah. To my disappointment it's not from Noah, but an unknown number.

Opening the text I drop my phone in surprise.

Who would send me a creepy text like this.

It's been a good five minutes and I'm still looking at the text. If im being honest,I'm freaking out A little inside. I quickly get up of my bed and go check outside my bedroom window which faces the front of the house. I can't see anyone around. But I pull my curtains closed, just to be safe. I sit back on the bed and grab my phone. Looking over the text again.

I decide to text back.

After 5 minutes I don't receive a reply . Siting on my bed I start to think about who it could be.

My first thought was Lee, being his usual self and pulling a prank on me. But the more I think about it, this isn't Lee's style. He can't even dress himself in something fashionable, I doubt he could come up with a prank like this.

I text Lee anyway, just to be sure  **"Hey** **Lee** **, have you got a** **new** **number?".**

I receive a quick reply back  **"No, why do you ask?, Is** **everything** **Okay".**  He's clearly concerned.

I am too. But I decide to ignore it for now, it's got to be someone being silly and I'm just falling for it. No need to worry anyone. Texting back I tell him  **"** **It's** **nothing** **,** **just** **wondering** **as** **I** **received** **a** **text** **and thought it was you. Turns** **out** **to be a wrong** **number** **".**

It's a small lie, but I'm not gonna let Lee worry about a stupid text.

We continue texting for another hour, before we decide we better get ready for mia's party. It's 7pm and the party starts at 9.

After Saying our goodbyes, I go straight to my closet and pick out my brand new red fit and flare dress with lace around the shoulders/sleeves.

I put on a little bit of red eye shadow and a thin layer of mascara to match my dress. I curl my hair a little to frame my face and I'm ready in about 30 mins. My black clutch is ready and I slip on my low black wedged heels.

Once I'm ready, I turn around in the mirror checking out every angle, just to check everything looks okay before leaving the room.

I head downstairs to find dad and my brother sitting in the kitchen working on Brads new remote control plane he got for his birthday a few weeks ago. I smile watching them,until dad looks up at me.

"Elle, you look beautiful, but please be careful.....

"I know dad, Don't drink to much, Don't drive and especially be safe, but don't worry I can look after myself and I have Lee. I'll be Okay I promise" I interrupted my dad mid speech. It's not like i havent heard this speech a million times.

"I know Elle, but when Noah was here I knew you were that much safer with him around. I trust Lee, but Noah gave of that, I don't take crap from no one attitude and I knew he would especially look out for you, he was overprotective before you even started dating. Now its even worse".

I wished Noah was hear to share this with, but I've got to go on without him for a while. Besides I can look after myself. Well when I'm not being clumsy.

I know my dad means well but he worries to much. I smile and give him a big hug and tell him one more time " Everything is going to be okay" before heading out the front door to meet Lee at the top of my drive.

Smiling I give him a hug before taking a step back, to take in his appearance. I'm actually lost for words after looking him up and down. He's not wearing that ridiculous red monstrosity but a simple blue button up with black shorts and trainers. He looks decent for a change.

"Did your mum dress you tonight, because you surely didn't put that outfit together on your own". I tease.

"Wow Elle hurt my feelings much" Lee smiled at me "But no I had a little help from Rachel actually, she's gonna meet us at the party, you look lovely by the way, Noahs missing out that's for sure.".

My smile falters, Lee can see it, and pulls me into a hug. "He would be so proud of you. And you know he would be here if he could. Here let me take a photo of you in that outfit."

Lee takes out his phone and after pulling some silly faces, making me laugh takes a few photos. "Done" he smiles.

Couple minutes later my phone beeps. I look at Lee shaking my head. "You didn't" "Oh I did" he laughs back at me.

I open my phone to find a new text from Noah.

**"My girl looks beautiful tonight, stay safe and have fun,** **I'll** **be seeing** **you** **sooner** **than you** **think** **".**

Looking over the text I smile. He just knows what to say.

**"I love you xxx"**

**"I love you too xxx** " he texts back.

Smiling I turn back to look at Lee. "Thank you, I think I needed that".

"Well I prefer you with a smile on your face, you look ugly with a frown" 

Smacking  Lee on the arm, we both burst out laughing. "You know I'm joking" Lee smiled putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Now let's get to this party already, I need to make my entrance"......  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long to update, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, just wanted to get this chapter out. Please vote and leave a comment. I would love to hear what you all think might happen next.
> 
> Noah will show up soon I promise and please bare with me about updating, I've got a busy schedule atm. But I'll try and update more if I can.
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Emma xxx


	3. The Party: Part 1

Elle pov:

"Wow, This place is huge" I say walking into Mia's huge house. Lee nodding his heading, looking around in aww. 

It doesn't match up to the Flynn' s but it's a close second. It has Two floors, and about 8 other rooms. It defiantly has at least 3 bathrooms  if the queues are anything to go by and a massive front garden and pool.

There are so many people hanging around it looks overcrowded. There's definatly more people than just our senior class at this party.

"Elle, promise me you won't drink to much, Noah will kill me the next time he sees me if you do something stupid or clumsy". Lee gives me a knowing look. "I promise, I'm just having a couple, no silly business here".

"I'll see that when pigs fly" we both burst out laughing, receiving some weird looks from people around us.

"Come on I need a drink" Lee shouts over the music. Noding my head following his lead. 

Turning the corner into the kitchen, Olivia and Mia catch my eye.

"Wow, Ellen you made it, I didn't think  you would show." 

Wow i didn't think i was that lame, me and lee have been to loads of parties, this one wouldn't be any different. Except for the fact there's no Noah to come to the rescue if something goes wrong.

Anyway why cant the OMG girls remember my name is  Elle and not Ellen or elly, that really does get on my nerves. "It's Elle  and of course i would be, its the start of senior year". I'm still shocked the Omg girls talk to me. To think this time last year, they only spoke to me because of the Kissing Booth and because of Noah Flynn.  Now I have more people talking to me then I can count on my fingers. I'm kind of popular, it's scary.

Out of nowhere Olivia and Mia start talking a mile a minute, I can't understand half of it, but I get the gist of it. "Omg Elle, have you seen the new twins, they are so cute, there gonna be in our year when we go back." They point over to the patio door leading out to the swimming pool.

I must admit my mouth was hanging open in awe, they were cute. Not Noah drop dead gorgeous but they could be a close second. They had short light brown hair, a chisled face and the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen. They were talking to a group of girls smiling and laughing it up. You could tell they were loving the attention.  They looked kind of familiar actually, like I had seen them before, but I can't put my finger on it.

I'm in such a world of my own, it's not until I get a tap on the shoulder that I realised I spaced out.

" I don't know what all the hype is, there not that interesting" I look over at Lee and start laughing, his face says it all " Is little old Lee jealous" I start tickling his side and He shoves my hands away. " Just thought this year might be different, but looks like we have another  Noah 2.0 times 2"

" Aww, Don't be jealous, not everyone can keep up with a flynn, they won't be any different" I say trying to keep a straight face but I fail and lee punches me in the arm.

Rubbing my arm, I shove Lee back.We have a few more drinks, say goodbye to Mia and Olivia and head further into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> I know this chapter was really boring and I'm sorry. Having a little writers block at the moment. This is only part one so more to come soon I hope.
> 
> I'm picturing the carver twins for the new boys if you were wondering. Also I need some names so if anyone has any suggestions, leave them below.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter so far. Please let me know what you think by commenting and voting.
> 
> If you have anything you want to see leave a comment with your suggestion.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Emma xx


End file.
